Cato
by 43v3r a Candy
Summary: With the mutts chasing after him, what is he thinking? Poem from when the mutts appear to his death. *Slight Clato*


It's down to the three of us.  
I will win, I know I will.  
Katniss is weak,  
And Peeta is ill.

But their romance is popular,  
And my allies are gone.  
I need to survive on my own,  
But I'm being played like a pawn

They drained all the rivers,  
They want us to the lake,  
To see who'll win in the final battle,  
And who's life who will take.

I'm near it now, but something not right,  
I listen, because I know there's something to hear.  
I hear something, something unnatural,  
I look up and see something I fear.

Run. Run Cato. Run for your life.  
Run for it or you'll be dead.  
Even though this body armor, can protect your heart,  
They can still rip off your head.

Mutts. Muttations. Creatures of pure terror,  
Blood is the only thing they seek  
I don't even turn my head to look back,  
I only move my feet.

Katniss and Peeta, are heading to the lake,  
Katniss sees me, and shoots from her bow.  
My body armor protects me from the hit,  
So I don't even feel the blow.

I run right past them, to the Cornucopia,  
So the mutts can't get at me.  
Hopefully they'll kill the love birds first,  
So the winner I will be.

As I climb the horn, it's blistering hot  
but I keep climbing up.  
Because sooner or later, 12 will too,  
And the killing will be up to us.

Once I'm at the top, I lie down in fatigue,  
And then retch over, onto the ground,  
I'm twenty feet high, and scorching my back,  
For the sun is still beating down.

Katniss and Peeta, miraculously  
Make it up to the top,  
But the mutts are still running, jumping and snarling,  
They're never going to stop.

Peeta gets caught, Katniss helps him back up,  
I just sit there and watch them die.  
But the tributes of twelve, are still living strong,  
I decide to help those mutts fight.

When Katniss isn't looking, I grab Peeta away,  
And put him into a strong headlock,  
He scratches at my arms, but tries to stop the blood flow,  
While I cut his air flow off.

Katniss points an arrow, but there isn't a point,  
For we have reached something of a stalemate.  
She can't kill me, without killing Peeta,  
So the best thing for me is to wait.

Peeta will stop breathing, and I'll throw him and Katniss over,  
And the mutts will tear at them.  
Suddenly in all this waiting, Peeta's hand goes up,  
And I realize a second to late, by then.

Katniss' arrow pierces the back of my hand,  
And I let go of Peeta, and slip.  
The blood from the boy, makes the surface slippery,  
and soon the ground I hit.

The wind is knocked out of me, but I have to keep fighting,  
Because soon the mutts are upon me.  
I find a sword, and use it to defend,  
But I'm just too weak for this large army.

I run over to the other side, trying to get back up,  
That's the only thing left I can do to survive,  
The mutts chase after me, and I think I can make it,  
But After this I know I won't be alive.

In the end I'm overpowered, the mutts swarm around,  
And I catch a glimpse of their familiar eyes.  
Clove. I think. It's clove, it's her,  
That's I'm too weak to even try.

They take me back to the front, and because of this armor,  
It's impossible for them to rip me apart,  
So I scream there in pain, while they tear at my limbs,  
But all I really want now is for them to stop my heart

I don't want to suffer, it's the worst way to die.  
I know I can't fight anymore.  
But the Capitol audience, needs a final battle,  
And this battle is the final one for sure.

There is so much blood. I can't believe it's all mine,  
And the temperature is beginning to drop.  
I loose blood, and I freeze, but I cannot move,  
I just want my suffering to stop.

It's been… 3 hours. Maybe even more.  
Every second of my death feels like a year.  
But the mutts still kill, tearing me to pieces,  
I really wish that I wasn't here.

The moon is already out, I've been dying for hours,  
I can't feel my body at all.  
It's like I have nothing left, except for my head.  
I have never felt so small.

As I stare up at the tip of the cornucopia,  
I see Katniss looking down on me.  
An arrow is loaded into her bow,  
And all I can choke out, is "Please."

I want to die, I can't fight anymore.  
I'm begging Katniss to kill me.  
It's a strange favour, but it has to be done.  
I finally just want to be free.

So I stare up at Katniss, ad she shifts her position,  
She pulls back the string on her bow.  
And in just a split second, that is the end,  
Of the boy from district two. Cato.


End file.
